


A Bathroom Encounter

by casesandcapitals



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Random Hookup, asshole!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for "Asshole!Frank/desperately single!Gerard - Jersey punk show " prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bathroom Encounter

The band on stage was a shitty knock off of Black Flag, but Frank didn't care. It was loud and the bass was heavy and the mosh pit was insane. He'd already been punched in the jaw once and there was blood on his Circle Jerks shirt, from either himself or someone else, he didn't know.  
The band left the stage at the end of their set to a hail of verbal abuse, causing the drummer to flip off the crowd and Frank to laugh. He nodded at some of the guys he had been moshing with then headed to the bar. An ice cold beer was exactly what he needed.  
Frank shouted over the music blasting from the speakers to the bartender. He gave Frank the wrong brand, but beer was beer. He chugged half of it down with his back against the bar, watching some overly macho guys in the crowd grab at some scantily clad, aggressive girls. He smirked when one girl finally swung at some douche with blue hair.  
The next band was almost done setting up, so Frank headed to the bathroom, still carrying his beer.  
The fluorescents were flickering, making Frank squint. The bathroom was a dirty off-white and it smelled like piss and cum. He looked in one of the cracked mirrors first, checking to see where he was bleeding from. There was a split in his skin above his eyebrow, so he wet his hand and wiped the blood away. It was pretty shallow, but he knew it was going to kill in the morning.  
Frank staggered over to the closest urinal and set his beer haphazardly on top before unzipping his jeans. Another guy stepped into the bathroom while Frank was pissing. He leaned against the sink and started washing his hands.  
Frank ignored him until he saw the guy sneak a peek.  
"Yo, you staring at my dick?" Frank asked angrily.  
The guy darted his eyes away. "N-No!"  
Frank tucked himself away without zipping up and grabbed the guy by the shoulders, slamming him against the row of stalls behind them.  
"What the shit, man?"  
"S-Sorry," the guy mumbled, looking determinedly over Frank's shoulder. "I didn't mean to, I just-"  
His face was starting to flush dark red and Frank was caught off guard by how pretty the guy actually was. He had longish black hair, sweeping passed his ears and hanging in his eyes which were a bright, clear hazel. He had a small, pixie-like nose and plump lips set against pale skin.  
"You just thought you get an eyeful?" Frank demanded, reaching up to grab the dude's black hair and yank.  
An outrageously sinful moan fell from his lips. Frank froze and the guy's eyes went huge with fear.  
"I-" he started.  
"So it's like that, huh?"  
"W-What?"  
Frank reached behind the guy to open the door to the stall they were pressed against, causing them to fall through. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. The obscenely pretty guy looked like he thought he was about to be murdered. Frank grabbed his hair again and pressed him against the wall. He very obviously choked back another moan.  
Frank held his head still and pressed their lips together, hard. The guy gasped against his mouth, froze for a second, then grabbed at Frank's shoulders, tugging him closer.  
Frank licked at the other guy's lips, gaining access into his mouth. He barely registered the next band start playing out in the bar. The bass was making the stalls vibrate.  
The guy was fighting against Frank's tongue and pulling at his clothes. He grabbed Frank by the hips and spun him around easily, pushing him against the rickety wall.  
"Suck me off," Frank growled against the guy's plump lips. "Bet you're good at it."  
"I am," he muttered, blushing as he dropped to his knees.  
"Fuck," Frank groaned, letting his head fall back against the stall.  
"You got a-"  
"Yeah, yeah. Shit."  
Frank dug a hand into his back pocket while dark-haired dude flicked open the button on his jeans. He snatched the condom from Frank's hand and put it between his teeth, tugging Frank's jeans down to his knees.  
He wasn't wearing underwear the guy smirked around the foil square. He ripped the packet open and grabbed Frank's dick, making him curse.  
"You can call me Gee, by the way," he said, suddenly confident as he rolled the condom on.  
"What kind of a- fucking- name-" Frank groaned.  
"It's _my_ name, asshole."  
Frank's next comment was cut off by a string of curse words as the guy swallowed him down.  
"Fuck, fuck. Gee."  
He hummed in amusement and Frank grabbed on to his hair. Gee moaned and Frank clenched his eyes shut.  
He was fucking _good_ at what he was doing. Sucking Frank down and pulling off, just to mouth at the tip before sliding down again. Frank's fingers were squeezing sporadically at Gee's soft hair, mumbling praises and curses.  
Gee had his hands braced against Frank's thighs, pressing him against the stall to keep his hips from twitching forward.  
"Wanna fuck your mouth," Frank growled.  
Gee dropped his hands away from Frank's thighs and Frank smirked. He grabbed two handfuls of Gee's hair and held his head still while he thrusted. Gee let his eyes slip shut and just took it, broken little moans slipping out occasionally. He only gagged once or twice.  
Frank's whole body was on fire, he knew he was almost there. He redoubled his grip on Gee's hair and thrust a few more times. When he came, Gee kept sucking at him through the condom until Frank was over sensitive and he pushed the black haired man away.  
Frank took a few deep breaths leaning against the stall, trying to get control of his limbs again. When he did, he pulled the condom off and tossed it in the toilet then grabbed some toilet paper to wipe his dick off.  
He noticed Gee was still on the bathroom floor as he tucked himself away. Frank grabbed his arms and tugged him to his feet, slamming him against the wall and kissing him, hard. He figured he'd get the guy off too, since he let Frank fuck his mouth, but when he got a hand down Gee's pants, he just found a sticky mess.  
"Shit," Frank laughed.  
Gee apologized, his face bright red. All the confidence he had shown on his knees had apparently evaporated.  
Frank undid the lock on the door and went to wash his hands. Gee didn't move from where Frank had pushed him against the wall.  
Frank wiped his wet hands on his jeans, grabbed his beer from the top of the urinal, then walked back to the stall.  
"I, uh-" Gee stammered.  
"You should gimme your number," Frank interrupted.  
Gee looked up, surprised, and blinked.  
"Come on, I wanna see you again," Frank pushed.  
"I, uh, sure. Okay."  
Frank pulled out his cell phone and typed in the numbers the guy reeled off.  
"I'll call you," Frank said. He crowded into Gee's space again and kissed him, pushing his tongue between Gee's plump, used lips. Gee held on to Frank's shirt and let himself be kissed.  
Frank finally pulled away and started to leave. "I'll see you around, Gee."  
"Oh, wait."  
Frank turned around. Gee was all hunched in on himself, flushed and embarrassed.  
"You didn't tell me your name," he mumbled, looking at Frank with hopeful eyes.  
"It's Frank," he answered, smirking.  
Gee smiled tentatively. "I'll see you around, Frank."


End file.
